Fate What the Hell's That?
by racerforlife
Summary: Riddick picks up an unsual stowaway? Will she stick it out with him and lend a hand in a tight spot or... let the mercs take him to slam? PRE COR


ONE SHOT This was on my other account and now it's moving here. It's not a RIDOC but there's a sequel in the works further mentioned at the bottom. I love reviews and if I get a lot of reviews I'll write the story faster.

I own absolutely nothing

A small figure sat crouched in the depths of the star jumper trying to be as silent as possible. Though it was becoming difficult their legs were cramping up and she had no room to stretch them not to mention they were hungry. Suddenly this didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. Somehow picking a random star jumper to get off of Anacari VI was beginning to look like the dumbest thing they had ever done. Freezing at the sounds of footsteps they tried to slow their breathing down moving only whenever absolutely necessary. The footsteps stopped in front of their hiding place they waited unbreathing. A large hulking figure appeared in their line of vision grabbing them by the forearm yanking them out of there hiding place.

RIDDICK'S POV

Hearing something from the corner I stopped listening closely hearing the almost completely silent beat of someone's heart. Crouching down I reached out grabbing the person's forearm yanking them from where they were hiding. The hood fell back revealing a small girl black hair falling in slight waves into the hood. Her eyes widened in recognition but instead of screaming in terror she cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy. She had several piercing's her eyebrow and ears probably a few more hidden somewhere beneath her clothes.

"Your Richard B. Riddick aren't you?" She asked staring at me her gaze holding no fear her voice betraying nothing. Whoever this girl was she was certainly brave most people pissed there pants just being in the same room with me. She was staring right into my goggles unafraid.

"Yeah what's it to you, you a merc of something?" I asked my grip tightening threateningly on her arm. The girl face became cocky she glared at me attempting to twist her arm out of my grasp.

"Hell no just needed to hitch a ride of that hell planet. Just picked a random star jumper." She said her eyes darting between my hand clutching her forearm threateningly and my face. Once again her voice and eyes betrayed neither the truth or lies.

"You got a name?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her. The girls facial expression changed to thoughtful and she chewed on her lower lip slightly in thought. Looking back up at me she nodded.

"Saiya." She answered looking straight in his goggles in an attempt to show him she wasn't afraid of him. Her eyes sparkled defiantly and I wasn't suddenly glad for my goggles, her eyes had just changed from and amber to a lavender.

"Got a last name to go with that?" I asked shaking off the surprise of her eyes changing colors out of my head. The star jumper suddenly lurched awkwardly to the side sending them both scrambling for solid handholds. A voice crackled over the intercom.

NORMAL POV

"Hello Riddick long time no capture how's about you come willingly this time and we just go about our merry little lives." The voice said Saiya could swear even though she could not see him he was smiling. Saiya scrambled for a new hiding spot as 10 or 12 mercs appeared in the room. Riddick grinned pulling out two curved knives holding both arms out. Saiya didn't see much of the fight since her current hiding place was hit by plasma blasts collapsed it around her.

1 HOUR LATER

Saiya watched wide eyed as Richard B. Riddick notorious killer was led off of the Star Jumper and onto the merc piss of shit. Hearing the self destruct count down she cursed running for the computer module. Fingers flying over the keyboards at an almost impossible speed she breathed a sigh of relief when the self destruct sequence stopped it's countdown.

"Damn I almost feel bad for the bastard. Oh what the hell am I saying let's find out where those merc's took him." Saiya said to herself finding the ion trail left by the merc's piece of shit. Setting course after it she began exploring her new surroundings she quickly found the training room. Inspecting the weapons she picked several she could hide easily on her person and grabbing several plasma guns and ammunitions she made her way back to the cockpit.

1 DAY LATER

"Evenin' mate got any alcohol just got back from me last slam drop off of me last prisoner." Saiya said slipping easily into an accent she had developed out of necessity on Anatari there was a mumbling on the other line.

"Yea' come on aboard." The voice said and Saiya rolled her eyes as they hooked up for a little rendezvous this was way to freakin' easy. Dumb fricks didn't even recognize the star jumper as the one they just captured Riddick off of. Saiya moved silently checking the plasma guns crouching behind the door that opened up to allow her to cross onto the merc ship. Saiya peeked over the wall guns first firing in a hale storm killing the first 6 mercs before they could even reach there guns. Ducking behind the wall quickly.

"Watch where your aimin'." Riddick yelled from within the ship his feet up in the air above the smokin' holes that Saiya had left. Saiya shrugged rolling her eyes shooting into the merc ship once again careful of Riddick now that she was sure of where he was exactly. The other 6 mercs fell to the ground dead.

"There anymore?" Saiya called out setting the gun on the ground next to her the other one in her hands ready to shoot if there was. Hearing nothing she peeked over the wall to see nothing out of place.

"No now untie me." Riddick ordered from his spot chained to the bulkhead. Saiya stepped around the dead mercs with ease making her way over to Riddick unchaining him. Riddick stood up rolling his shoulders watching Saiya.

"Not to shabby kid now let's jettison this mother fucker and hightail it out of here." Riddick said as they made there way back to the star jumper closing the door that connected the two ships. Riddick took over the controls and the star jumped to the next galaxy leaving the ship of dead mercs in the shipping lanes for someone else to find.

"So now what you droppin' me off on the next planet?" Saiya asked from her spot at the co-pilot chair eyebrow raised. Riddick turned towards her looking her up and down before turning back to the control panel.

"No kid I think I'll let you stick around for a while you've come in handy so far let's see where this little partnership takes us." Riddick said shrugging his shoulders turning his head towards her lightly.

"Let's hope it's not the slam or death's door." Saiya said laughing slightly leaning back stretching like a cat popping her back. Riddick chuckled darkly.

"I don't know I think a trip around death's house might be fun." Riddick said smirking as the star jumped. Getting as far away from the merc ship as possible. Not that it would be discovered for a while anyway. I t was in the shipping lanes near T2 after all. Not many ships traveled there not since the crash of the Hunter-Gatzner. And the crazy stories of creatures who attacked in the dark of night.


End file.
